1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a oscillating reluctance motor and a reciprocating gas compressor using the same and particularly, to an oscillating reluctance motor which is suitable for periodically rotating in a certain angle and generating a resonance at a certain frequency.
Also, the present invention relates to a reciprocating gas compressor using an oscillating reluctance motor, which is suitable for controlling a stroke distance due to performing reciprocating movement by periodical rotation movement of the reciprocating reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional reluctance motor generates a rotational torque controlling power supply applied to a coil wound around a stator having multi-phases by using a switch device.
The reluctance motor can generate one-directional rotational torque by magnetic attractive force varying the excitation status between a rotor and a stator in turn.
Also, the reluctance motor can stop the rotor at a certain position when a certain excitation status is not variable and accordingly, various driving controls are possible for generating a reverse rotational force by controlling input pulse signal which is applied to the switch device starting from a maximum inductance.
Therefore, the reluctance motor is used for electronic apparatuses which need directional control or a gas compressor.
An embodiment of a conventional reluctance motor is described with reference to FIG. 1, as follows.
As shown in FIG. 1, a reluctance motor in accordance with the conventional art has a rotor 12 inserted inside a cylindrical stator 11 which is capable of rotating, a rotational shaft 13 fixed at the center of the rotor 12 as an output shaft, a position detection means (not shown) for detecting position of the rotor 12 and a control part (not shown) for controlling rotation of the reluctance motor according to the detected position by the position detection means.
In the stator 11, six stator teeth 11a having uniform angular interval (60xc2x0) are protruded-formed inside a body part and a coil is wound around each stator teeth 11a forming respective stator poles which are connected electrically to stator poles in the direction of diagonal line forming three phases La, Lb and Lc from which identical polarity is generated.
Also, on the peripheral surface of the rotor 12, four rotor teeth 12a are protruded-formed having a uniform angular interval (90xc2x0) and accordingly, the rotor 12 rotates forming an air gap with the end portion of the stator teeth 11a. 
The conventional reluctance motor having the above-described structure detects the position of the rotor teeth 12a by the position detection means and outputs the detected position pulse (not shown).
Accordingly, if power supply is applied to the excitation coil 14 of the three phases La, Lb and Lc synchronized with the detected position pulse, electromagnetic force is generated.
Also, after generating electromagnetic force by applying electric current to La, and then electronic current to Lb, the rotor teeth 12a of the rotor 12 generates a rotational torque which rotates in counterclockwise direction for minimizing magnetic resistance.
At the same time, the rotor teeth 12a generates driving force with which the rotor 12 rotates by varying the excitation status of each phase in order of Laxe2x86x92Lbxe2x86x92Lc.
In addition, the rotation force is generated and used as a power source for machinery, by rotating the rotor 12 in one direction at high speed or in the reverse direction by phase controlling.
The above-described conventional reluctance motor can rotate in one or reverse direction at high speed. However, the motor is not capable of rotating at high speed within a certain angle interval and accordingly, the motor is not suitable for devices and apparatuses which need periodically reciprocating movement in high speed.
Therefore, there was a disadvantage that the motor should have conversion devices for converting a rotational movement to a linear movement.
On the other hand, generally, an example of an apparatus which needs reciprocating movement of high speed, a gas compressor for compressing refrigerant gas comprises a motor device part for generating driving force supplied with power source inside the hermetic housing and a compressor part for sucking and compressing refrigerant gas by using the driving force generated in the motor device part.
An embodiment of the conventional reciprocating gas compressor will be described briefly with reference with FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional reciprocating gas compressor forms a motor device part M, combining with the rotor 22 so that it can rotate inside the stator 21 and a rotational shaft 23 is fixed to the rotor 22.
Also, one end portion of a connecting rod 26 is combined to an eccentricity part 25 installed in an upper end portion of the rotational shaft 23. A piston 27 is combined to the other end portion of the connecting rod 26, and at the same time the piston 27 reciprocates. Also, a cylinder 29 having a compression space 28 for compressing gas is combined to the piston 27 thus to form a compression device part P.
In a reciprocating gas compressor with the above-described structure, the rotor 22 rotates and the rotational shaft 23 combined to the rotor 22 rotates when power is applied to the motor device part M.
Also, the connecting rod 26 which is combined to the eccentricity part 25 of the rotational shaft 23 which rotates, converts the rotational movement of the rotational shaft 23 into linear reciprocating movement, and the piston 27 reciprocates thus to suck, compress and discharge refrigerant in the compression space 28 of the cylinder 29.
However, in the conventional reciprocating gas compressor as described above, the piston performs reciprocating movement continuously in an uniform distance sucking, compressing and discharging gas and accordingly, there is a disadvantage that the stroke distance can not be adjusted according to necessity since the stroke distance of the piston with the gas compression method is fixed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an oscillating reluctance motor which is suitable for periodically rotating in a certain angle and generating a resonance at a certain frequency thus to increase efficiency.
Also, the present invention provides a gas compressor using an oscillating reluctance motor, which is suitable for adjusting a stroke distance due to having an oscillating reluctance motor which performs a periodical rotation movement in a certain angle.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an oscillating reluctance motor comprising a rotor in which a rotational shaft is fixed at the center and a pair of teeth are protruded-formed outside, a stator in which a cylindrical space is formed so that the rotor can rotate and in which first and second winding parts are formed and a rotation controlling means which is installed between the rotor and a stator thus to control rotation of the rotor, where a first winding coil is wound on the first winding part, a second winding coil is wound on the second winding part and the first winding part and the second winding part are formed having a certain angle centering around the rotational shaft as a pair so that the rotor can perform reciprocating rotational movement.
There is also provided a gas compressor using an oscillating reluctance motor comprising an oscillating reluctance motor for performing reciprocating rotational movement of a certain angular, a connecting rod which is combined to an eccentricity part installed at one end portion of the rotational shaft in the oscillating reluctance motor, a piston which is connected to one end portion of the connecting rod and a cylinder having a space in which the piston performs reciprocating movement to compress gas.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.